This invention relates to chlorine generator systems for swimming pools of the closed cell type and more particularly to a degassing/brine tank used to provide a continuous supply of fresh brine solution to the electrolytic cells of the chlorine generator and to degassify the chlorinated brine which is recycled from the dewatering device of the system. The degassing tank includes a plurality of vertically separated but interconnecting chambers to contain chlorine gas which is liberated from the recycled brine. Degassified/brine is thereafter mixed with fresh brine supplied to the lower chamber of the tank and introduced into a helical coil. Mixing of the recycled brine and fresh brine is accomplished within the coil at its upper end at a point adjacent the passage of the coil through the tank wall for connection to the electrolytic cells.
In prior chlorine generating systems for swimming pools, the systems were "open" and when chlorine is piped to the pool from the dewatering device, the bottom orifice of the device merely drained the remaining heavily chlorinated liquid into the bottom of a combination of generator tank and electrolytic cell where it simply effused into the tank liquid. The bottom end of this tank included a brine pick-up in the form of an open slit screen cone and when the chlorine gas effused as a result of cell-back surging, chlorine would spread throughout the tank and its environment. This resulted in the evolution of chlorine fumes which were irritating and sometimes overpowering to service personnel. In addition, the chlorine gas tended to roil the salt supply in the reservoir and as a result, salt crystals were frequently picked up by the slit screen cone. Furthermore, the brine solution tended to be highly caustic and irritating to the skin. In addition, in those communities where the water supply contains iron, the result was the formation with oxygen of ferric chlorides which discolored tank components and generally created an unsightly mess.
One of the major disadvantages of the so-called open system was the roiling of the salt and water in the supply tank which made it difficult to observe visually the salt level in the tank.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide an improved chlorine generator system for swimming pools which overcomes the drawbacks of the systems heretofore available.
Another object of this invention is to provide a degassing/brine tank for a closed chlorine generator system.
A further object of this invention is to provide a degassing/brine tank of the above-type in which a fresh supply of a saturated solution of brine is continuously generated and mixed with recycled chlorinated liquid which is simultaneously returned from the dewatering device of the system and degassified within the tank.